Always, Till the End
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: For Quidditch League Fan-fiction Competition. (LL)Gryffindor House. Hermione and Harry have been and always will be best friends, till the end. Hermione and Harry have a tradition that was started on the faithful Halloween night that sealed their faith. A tradition that will let nothing, not even a war or distance, stop it. Oneshot


**For the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Little League**

**My Team: Gryffindor**

**Position: Chaser 1**

**Task: Gryffindor friendship, no romance.**

**Prompts used:**

**-Piece of cake**

**-Holding**

**-"Boyfriends and Girlfriends come and go but this is for life."-Phoebe (Friends) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Friends**

* * *

**-"Boyfriends and Girlfriends come and go but this is for life."-Phoebe (Friends)**

**Always, Till the End**

* * *

It was a tradition that they started in their first year.

It was one they continued on, not even realizing it until their sixth year.

Even while on the run, they had managed to keep the tradition going.

Even when she had spent a year in Hogwarts and he started auror training, the tradition continued on.

* * *

So Hermione was determined not to let anything, such as the fact that she was in Australia, looking for her parents and he was in America on auror business, stop her from keeping the tradition.

* * *

She checked out of her hotel and visited the house of Monica and William Wilkes one last time, and wiped away a tear before she turned around and concentrated on the picture of Salem University in her head.

She felt the familiar pressure on her body and when she opened her eyes, she was on the grounds of the university.

* * *

She walked around and asked one of the students to point her to the best bakery that sold cakes.

The girl and her boyfriend told her that there was one about two blocks away that sold all kinds of cakes.

Hermione thanked them and gave them her autographs and then headed toward the bakery.

* * *

Once she got there, she was amazed to see all the amazing cakes.

A tap on her shoulder, made her jump and she turned to see a woman, only a few years older than her.

"Hello I'm Velvet. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. She pulled out a list.

"Velvet, you by any chance wouldn't happen to have any of these?"

Velvet scanned the list.

"Well Ms. Granger, I think we do."

Hermione blinked and looked at Velvet who was walking away with the list in her hand, a familiar piece of wood, that Hermione recognized as a wand, in her hair

Velvet headed into kitchen and about ten minutes later, she came out with several containers.

"Will this be all?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Your total is $25 dollars."

Velvet bagged the items and Hermione paid for the cakes.

"Come again, Ms. Granger."

* * *

Hermione nodded and walked back outside and walked toward the hotel.

* * *

The man at the front desk looked up.

"Can I help you miss?"

"I need the key to Mr. Potter's room. He's expecting me tonight."

She leaned on the marble and smiled at him.

The man typed something and then looked up.

"Room 1331. Here's the key. Enjoy your evening."

* * *

Hermione smiled and took the key and walked into the elevator.

She ignored the men in the elevator who were checking her out.

She didn't change from her work clothes, so she was in a pair of skinny jeans and a red button up silk blouse and a pair of red heels.

She got off the elevator and walked down the hallway, searching for the door.

When she finally found it, she slid the key in and the light flashed green.

* * *

She entered the room with her wand drawn and she shot her patronus out.

The otter danced in front of her and went into the bedroom.

She followed it to see her best friend, Harry Potter lounging on the bed.

Harry laughed as the otter danced around him.

He turned around and looked at her.

"Mione?"

* * *

She laughed and placed her wand hand on her hip.

"You didn't actually think I would forget did you?"

She walked closer and Harry got off the bed and he opened his arms to her.

Hermione walked into them and buried her face into his shoulder and she felt him burry his in her hair.

"I missed you so much."

They whispered at the same time.

They pulled away and Harry smiled down at his best friend who pointed out the door.

"I brought cake."

* * *

Harry let go of Hermione and went to grab the silverware while Hermione got changed into her pajamas.

He came to find her wearing one of his old t-shirts and a pair of sweat pants.

He handed her the bag of cakes and the knife and forks.

Hermione set everything on the table and began cutting the small slices of cakes in half.

* * *

Harry meanwhile fiddled with the DVD player and chooses a movie to put in.

When Hermione turned around, she found Harry sitting on the bed with the remote in his hand.

She levitated the plates and walked over to the bed and slid under the covers, pulling the blankets around her as she sat down.

Harry grabbed one of the pieces of cake and held out his fork to her.

"To us. Best friends forever."

Hermione laughed and clinked her fork against his.

Then Harry pressed play and they dug into their cakes.

* * *

Harry enjoyed his chocolate cake but it didn't stop him from trying to take a bite out of Hermione's vanilla cake and stealing another strawberry.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"There's more cake."

However, she made no move to stop him and she herself stole some of his cake.

* * *

During the movie, the two friends talked.

They talked about everything, from the movie to the gossip about their friends.

They had seen the movie several times, to the point where they could reenact it. So most of the time, they would dissect and criticize the movie, coming up with new ideas each time.

This would often result with the two friends on the floor laughing, with tears in their eyes, or with the two arguing passionately to the point where they would use their wands.

The whole point of them talking was to keep themselves busy, or more accurately Harry busy.

* * *

If he was busy, he could forget that it was Halloween, the night his parents died.

* * *

Hermione always made sure to spend the night with him.

When they were in Hogwarts, they would wander around the castle under his cloak and fall asleep on the sofa when they went back to their common room.

While they were on the run, Hermione had read from her books and stroked his hair, as he cried quietly. Later on, he heard her crying and they fell asleep in his bed, tears on their faces.

Last year, she snuck out of Hogwarts and he found her in his kitchen when he came back from work, which almost ended up with them spending the night at St. Mungo's when Harry shot a spell at her, not realizing who it was. They had a good laugh about it over cake.

* * *

Harry had a fondness for cake, as he never had it before going to Hogwarts. Hermione would never forget the look on his face, when Harry tried cake for the first time. It had made her smile and brought tears to her eyes when she thought about his childhood.

* * *

So whenever, they were together, they had cake for dessert.

Halloween night was the exception, as all they had was cake.

* * *

Hermione knew that her friend felt sad on Halloween and was haunted not only by the nightmare of his parent's death but of Sirius, Remus and Tonks, Fred, and everyone else who died.

So she promised that as long as she was alive, she would spend Halloween night with him.

She didn't care if they one day got married; her husband and Harry's wife would have to accept it.

* * *

Hermione and Harry had a bond like no other.

They were best friends.

However, they were more than that.

They were soul mates, not romantic ones, but friends one.

The kind that, if you believed in reincarnation, would have found each other in any other life.

They would have been friends or siblings.

The kind that you knew would die for each other.

That was the purest kind of friendship.

* * *

When Hagrid carried Harry during the war, everyone said that Ginny was the one who suffered the most, but that was a lie.

Hermione was the one who screamed his name.

The one who screamed a silent scream, almost falling to her knees, crying nonstop.

The one that almost charged Voldemort.

The one's whose heart broke, when she saw her best friend dead.

* * *

Harry nudged her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hagrid carrying you."

Harry frowned and slid an arm around her and pulled her close, so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

He still felt guilty about making her worry like that. When he heard Hermione scream, he wanted to jump up and yell, "I'm fine."

"Hermione…"

"Just don't scare me like that again."

Harry kissed her forehead.

"I promise."

Hermione hugged him tightly and Harry shifted so they were leaning back against the pillows and headboard.

After a while, Hermione let him go and they continued their night.

* * *

The two friends had a grand time eating their pieces of cake and having ice cream. They both knew that the next morning, they would have sugar hangovers and then would end up going for a long run to work off all the extra weight that the cakes and ice cream gave them.

After they finished two movies, Hermione noticed Harry getting tired.

"Should we call it a night?"

Harry shook his head no and crawled under the blanket.

"Not yet."

"What do you want to watch?"

Harry mumbled something and Hermione sighed.

She switched the DVDs and pressed play.

* * *

As it started, she crawled in next to him under the blankets.

The two friends settled themselves to watch one of their favorite TV shows- Friends.

Harry had discovered the show one night when Aunt Petunia was watching it.

He found it funny and it made him smile. He never saw it again until after the end of the war.

He would have horrible nightmares, and Hermione, who was alone due to Ron's mourning, would spend night after night and day after day with him.

It was during one of these nights, when he woke up screaming that he found her curled up on the couch watching the TV show.

Hermione had patted the couch and he lay down with his head in her lap.

They watched the show and Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face.

After that, Friends was how they finished any night. They would watch an episode or two a night before they fell asleep.

* * *

Harry looked at the clock and saw that it was only ten; he still had two hours left to go before the horrible night would be over.

Hermione squeezed his hand and they watched the show.

"This reminds me of Hogwarts, just no evil wizards and magic."

Hermione smiled at the thought of them being like the show.

"That's a scary yet true thought."

They watched the show, making comments on the similarities between their friends and the cast of the show.

This made the time fly by fast as soon midnight drew near.

* * *

Hermione had a hard time keeping her eyes open, but she would not sleep until Harry was asleep.

It was her job as his best friend to protect him.

Harry could tell that she was exhausted but he knew that she was very stubborn and wouldn't sleep until he closed his eyes at midnight.

* * *

As the night dragged on, time seemed to slow down but neither would sleep until the clock struck midnight.

Harry brought out the fire whiskey and they drank it as they watched their show.

* * *

By the time midnight came, their eyes were droopy and they were half asleep.

They turned the TV off and Hermione went to the second bed and crawled under the covers. Harry did the same in his bed.

Hermione was waiting for Harry to sleep but she could tell that he was thinking of something. She knew him too well.

* * *

"Harry? What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about that thing Phoebe said. In the one we just saw."

"What did she say?"

"Something about how boyfriends and girlfriends come and go but this is forever."

Hermione wondered where this was going. What was 'this'?

"I was thinking about how that described us."

Hermione turned to look at Harry James Potter, her best friend.

"We have dated people and we have seen people die. We have seen people give birth which is all normal, but I have had an evil wizard wanting to kill me since birth which isn't normal, and I have people betrayed me but you were the one person who stayed by my side.

You were the only one who believed me during the Triwizard Tournament and you stayed with me even after Ron left during the hunt. You wanted to come with me when I went to see Voldemort."

Hermione listened to her friend rattle on about his thoughts.

"We are Teddy's godparents and you have been with me forever. I once thought that the Weasleys were my family, but my first family has always been you. You have been there since day one. You never cared about my name or fame, you just cared about me."

Hermione smiled.

"So much has changed but the one thing that hasn't is us. We are still best friends and they will never change. Not when we get marred, not when we grew old and gray, and not even when we die. You will always be my best friend. Always."

Hermione sniffed and felt a tear slide down her cheek.

She crawled out of bed and went over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. He did the same, holding her close.

They feel asleep, assured that they would always be best friends.

* * *

A few years later, when Harry got married, Hermione was his best woman.

A few months later Hermione married Ron, and Harry not only escorted her down the aisle but he was her man of honor.

* * *

When they died, Hermione was buried next to Harry in the Potter plots, with the word; "Best Friends to the End" on both of their stones.

* * *

Every decade, every century, an ordinary person becomes extraordinary.

Every decade, every century, fate connects two extraordinary two people- sometimes as siblings, sometimes as lovers, and sometimes as friends.

It's these people who the world can never forget.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love you Wallflowers.**


End file.
